<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>arms tonite by 2space_lesbo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244463">arms tonite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1'>2space_lesbo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bo-Katan is an Asshole, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Luke Skywalker, Sorry Not Sorry, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was finally time to be rid of the darksaber.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>arms tonite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes the title is the song by mother mother no i will not explain myself </p><p>y'all wanted some din whump, y'all getting some din whump &gt;:)</p><p>gimme more ideas i am hungry </p><p>i love all of y'all's comments too, they're all so nice and motivate me to keep writing these two himbos :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Din meets Bo-Katan’s gaze as they stand yards apart from one another, the winds of Tatooine filled with grains of sand. He shifts his weight on his feet, gripping the hilt of the darksaber as she grabs the grip of a blaster. They are both tense, ready to get this over with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The onlookers watch nearby, just as tense as the two Mandalorians. Bo-Katan’s lackeys from before are off to the side, ready to help if the need arises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke stands further back. They had agreed to leave Grogu with Leia and Han on Yavin instead of bringing the child to such a dangerous encounter. Din has grown to trust Leia nearly as much as he trusted Luke- and maybe that is because they are twins, but she exudes so much confidence and trust that it was hard to not trust her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke wasn't happy when Din told him that he wouldn't be able to interfere with the fight no matter what happens. He’d scowled at the rule, but agreed to merely watch and be ready to help Din after the fight was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I challenge you to fulfill my end of our agreement,” Din calls out to her, and she nods sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I challenge you for the darksaber, and with it the rightful title of Ruler of Mandalore,” she called back. He draws a breath through his nose, grabs his beskar spear with his free hand, and ignites the saber with his other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, they launch into battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan is fast. And deadly. Very deadly. She moves fluidly with her attacks, searching out his weak points and exploiting them as soon as she finds them. She is instantly on the offensive, blasting at his legs and arms- more specifically the arm holding the darksaber, as that is the most dangerous weapon Din currently possesses. She shoots and hits and kicks when necessary, utilizing her jet pack. She isn't pulling her punches, her brows creased with her anger and impatience. She was itching to dominate Din and pry the saber from his stiff fingers- he could tell, and the thought makes his stomach roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din stays on the defense in the beginning, dodging her shots and hits with practiced ease. She may be the definition of graceful in how she moves, but Din is a force of unstoppable strength and raw power. He does what he has to do to get the upper hand in the fight, and he does so as well now, kicking her side and slicing the side of her shoulder with his saber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hisses in pain and rolls away from him, at the last second grabbing the edge of his spear and taking it with her. They stand back up, facing one another as she holds the spear out to the side in challenge. He twirls the darksaber in show of mastery over the weapon as Luke had taught him- the move was more for show than anything, a way to intimidate the opponent. Din had commented on how dramatically unnecessary it was, and Luke had just chuckled in slight agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes showing how good you are with a weapon is an attack of its own,” Luke had pointed out, arching his own saber around and behind his shoulder. The movement captured Din’s breath- it really was impressive how the Jedi could move his saber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din leaps at her once more, holding the darksaber above his head and bringing it down in a heavy arc. Katan lifts her stolen spear at the last moment, blocking his attack and digging her feet in the sand as she pushes back ag him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues his assault on her, switching to offense as she takes on a defensive role. He pushes at her, striking at her sides and legs as she backs up, blocking his attacks. He can hear her grunting at his heavy hits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ducks suddenly, blasting at his side. The action was so sudden he doesn't have time to react, and in a fluid motion she stabs his spear into one of the weaker points of his armor. The spear tip pierces through the crack in beskar, breaking the leather and sinking into his flesh. He coughs in shock of the sudden pain, and lashes out with his saber on instinct. He hits her exposed side, and they break apart to deal with their separate pains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pants heavily as his side explodes with pain, and he can already feel blood soaking his skin around the spear’s rod. He ponders his options for a moment- he could leave it in to staunch the blood, or he could take it out for better maneuverability. And if he left it in, Katan could use the weapon in his side as an advantage and pull it up or down or push it even further through. He has to go with the second option, even if he could possibly bleed out. He'd just have to get this fight over with quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting down on his tongue to hopefully alleviate some of the pain, Din grabs the rod of the spear and yanks it from his side. He nearly screams at the agony, but keeps it down as Katan straightens. He narrows his eyes beneath the helmet, and tossed the spear aside to ready the whistling birds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She launches at him with a burst of her jetpack to add to her charge, tackling him and lifting him into the air. She is trying to use what she believes to be his weakened state to her advantage. But Din grew up a Mandalorian, and has trained with injuries and low blood before. This was nothing new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twists in her hold and throws his knee up at the same time, hitting her in the stomach and pushing away from her. She gasps and pulls her blaster out once more, shooting a wire at him. He grabs the wire with his hand, letting its excess wrap around his wrist and yanks at it before she could, causing her to lose her momentum. He launches his whistling birds at this moment, and multiple of them hit her, and her jetpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jetpack sputters and she begins to fall slowly back to the ground. She shoots the wire up at him again, and this time it catches him on his ankle. Her weight yanks him down, and they both hit the ground. He rolls back to his feet, grabbing the spear he'd landed near and throwing it at her with all of his strength. It hits her shoulder cauldron, knocking her off balance. He rushes forward, tackles her to the ground, and holds the darksaber an inch from her neck. They both freeze, bodies heaving as they gasp for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din keeps his voice low as he orders, “Yield.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan doesn't move, the saber hovering just over her bare neck. Her fists clench at her sides, and he can practically feel her rage sizzling from her in the already burning air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This wasn't our deal,” she snapped, and he presses the saber a fraction closer. She catches her breath, obviously caught off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yield</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He was practically growling now, and in all honesty, he hadnt meant to even try and win this fight. He'd gone into it with all intentions to let Bo-Katan win. But then he'd felt her ire towards him, her desperation and the urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his instincts had kicked in, not wanting to let himself get killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan glares up at him for another second or so, before letting her head hit the sandy ground. “I… I yield,” she finally said, and he pushes from her onto shaky feet. He extinguishes the darksaber, his limbs feeling heavy as he begins to trudge away from her. Her voice just reaches him as he dragged his feet, anger filling her tone, “But I will be back to get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores her, limping in the direction Luke had been in. There is the sound of footsteps and swishing sand and a moment later Luke is reaching out for him, catching him just before he could tip over. He pants heavily, trusting the Jedi to be able to hold his weight as he presses a hand into his still gushing wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke wraps one of Din’s arms around his shoulders, easily accepting his weight like he wasn't heavier than the Jedi. Luke presses his head against the side of Din’s helmet, keeping the Mandalorian upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fought well,” Luke said, his voice hardly above a whisper. Din sighs heavily, resting his head against the Jedi’s. This was a strange feeling… to completely trust Luke. He hasn't had this much trust in someone since Cara, and even then, it only went so far. If Luke were to try and take his helmet off, he wouldn't stop the Jedi- at this point, he considered the other man a part of his family, his clan. He's helped Din with so much in such a short amount of time, and has defended Grogu when things got rough. “But I thought you were going to lose intentionally?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din shakes his head against Luke’s neck, and uses his free hand to shakily remove his helmet. The other Mandalorians had already left, and it was getting hard to breathe. He loses his grip on his helmet, but he doesn't hear it hit the ground, so he's pretty sure Luke caught it with his Jedi powers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changed my mind,” Din muttered, and he could taste blood in the back of his throat. Well, that wasn't a good sign. He was bleeding out and they were far off from any real civilization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Luke said with a small chuckle, and now their temples are pressed lightly together. Din almost couldn't breathe just from how close the Jedi’s face was to his- he hasn't had anyone’s face near his own, bare face in a lifetime. It was almost surreal. “Let's find some shelter. I'll tend to your wound.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi doesn't sound too worried, but Din knew he was. He could tell by how tightly Luke was holding him, by the way his eyebrows are knitted together tighter than they usually are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke half carries half drags Din into a nearby cave. Din hisses with discomfort as he’s leaned against one of the walls, the Jedi unclipping his saber to search the cavern. Din lets himself slide to the ground, exhausted from his fight. Luke returns to him a few minutes later, crouching in front of him as he returns his lightsaber to his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are alone in this cave,” Luke said helpfully, gripping Din’s hand and moving it from his wound. Din draws a deep breath in through his nose, and spots his helmet resting on the ground nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winces when the Jedi gently places a cold hand on his open wound, grinding his teeth together to stop from letting out an embarrassing yelp of pain. He looks wildly at Luke’s face, before looking at the hand slowly turning red from his blood. What the hell was the Jedi doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remain still. The more you move the worse this'll hurt,” Luke instructed, and Din instinctively obeys the Jedi’s orders. His body goes rigid and still, and he breathes heavily as </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>begins to happen with his wound. It felt- it felt almost as if it were being stitched back together, yet also melted again. He clenched his fists, knees bending from the pain. He bites down on his tongue, his neck arching back, head hitting the cave’s wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched again when a cool hand cups one of his cheeks, the thumb lightly brushing along his skin. He meets Luke’s gaze, and finds a sympathetic and pained smile on the Jedi’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it hurts,” Luke said gently, and his thumb brushes away a tear from the Mandalorian’s cheek. Din hadn't even realized he'd started to cry. “It's almost done, though. You're doing amazingly, Din.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain in his side lasts for another minute or so, until finally, it completely fades. He pants heavily, and looks down where the wound had been, eyes widening to find the spot merely covered in blood and completely healed. Luke doesn't move his hand from the spot, and keeps their gazes locked when he looks back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How- how did you-?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jedi powers,” Luke said, slightly teasing. Over the course of their time of knowing one another, if Luke did something Din didn't understand, he’d write it off as “Jedi powers” and continue with whatever they were doing. He can feel his cheeks burning to have it thrown back at him, in such a softly teasing way, too. “Are you alright? Do you have any other injury?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din shakes his head, unable to look away from the Jedi’s eyes anymore. Luke smiles warmly, eyes filled with relief. The hand cupping Din’s cheek is suddenly pulling his head off of the wall, and forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads press together, and all breath leaves Din. Luke’s eyes are lightly shut, his hand moving from his cheek to instead caress the back of Din’s neck. “I'm glad you are alright,” Luke whispered, the hand still on Din’s side squeezing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din can't speak. The action Luke has engaged is something so special to both his creed and culture, that he's lost his voice. In fact, the touching of foreheads is held with higher regard than even a kiss is within his Covenant and peoples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuts his eyes a second later, to enjoy the contact, the closeness with the Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to move from the spot. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>